Designated Lover
by MCmondo
Summary: A journey home brings about an unexpected encounter of the law enforcement kind for Tony and Ziva. One-shot


**Just a one-shot set in the ideal world of Tony and Ziva's future. They have an established relationship in this. And Ziva never left NCIS. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It had got to the stage where the beers were starting to empty a little too fast. Tony always knew if you wanted to quit while you were ahead, that was the time to do it. When you come to the sudden realization that the last three or four alcoholic beverages had been drained without you really noticing it, then call it a day. That was the rule he lived by these days.

He loved hanging out with his old college buddies whenever they were in town, but he was aware of the fact he couldn't handle a hangover like he used to. He would regret it if the happy memories of the evening turned into blurry ones. He decided that it was time to go home. He shot off a quick text to his acting taxi driver, before putting his empty bottle down heavily on the high table he and his friends were all standing around. That was the universal move every man recognizes as the _I'm done here_ signal. It was often sent out by the friend of the group who always had his hands tied by their wife.

Tony wondered just how long ago he became the early-departing member of the gang. He wouldn't consider himself a 'whipped' boyfriend, and he certainly wasn't a married man yet, but he still found himself facing the collective look of disappointment from his long term acquaintances that he had become painfully used to.

''I think I'm gonna hit the road, guys.'' He stated with a look of apology. Although he suspected they already knew what he was planning.

His announcement was greeted with the familiar sound of groans and sighs. The companion in closest proximity was his old OSU roommate, Mark. He turned to face Tony with knowing look.

''You been ordered to come home, huh?'' The NCIS agent's friend guessed.

Mark had previously been married for a three year spell before a messy divorce. Tony knew his experience of living with a bossy woman was the reason behind his jump to that conclusion. The only person who ever ordered Tony to do anything was director Vance, though. Okay…and maybe sometimes his former boss. DiNozzo knew his friend was referring to his ex-partner. The woman he just so happened to be in a long term relationship with. But she was always easy-going about his social activities. Just because she wore a shiny engagement ring as of a week prior to this night out, didn't mean she'd suddenly started acting like a strict mother.

''No.'' He replied defensively. ''I just think it's time to call it a night.''

His explanation didn't seem to convince his drinking companions, though. They all gave him a look suggesting he was in denial about the actual reason behind his impending exit. He shrugged in response. ''It seems like the responsible, team leader thing to do. What can I say?''

They all seemed to reluctantly accept that, no matter what the motive behind it was, he was leaving. They all knew better than to try and convince him not to. The consecutive back slapping bro-hugs began as Tony said his farewells. The last of these was said to his old basketball team mate, Zach.

''You got a ride home?'' The tall man asked after their embrace. ''Those cabs empty wallets, man.''

The federal agent nodded with a grin. ''Oh yeah.'' He agreed. ''I forgot to bring a million bucks… so I've got nothing they'll accept as payment for a ride home.''

Zach laughed at the joke, and Tony acknowledged that usual feeling of satisfaction he feels whenever his humor is well received. In fairness it usually was. Outside of work, anyway.

''Ziva's picking me up.'' He eventually explained. ''So I'll either be home in five seconds flat, or I'll be involved some sort of high-speed accident. Wish me luck.''

Another wave of laughter passed through the group of men as he gave them a salute as a final goodbye, before turning to leave. Always leave them laughing: That was his motto when it came to abandoning his friends. They were all well accustomed to his criticism of his lover's driving skills. It had become slightly less frequent after he and Ziva had established their relationship, and therefore usually brought a more animated reaction out of his buddies.

He left the stuffy sports bar and leaned on a street lamp as he waited for his chosen designated driver to pull up, at probably lightning speed, and allow him to rest his aching knees in the passenger seat of the car as he was escorted home (hopefully safely). And sure enough, he heard the unmistakable sound of tires screeching as his own Mustang came flying round the corner and down the street. He was honestly surprised to see it. He only asked his stand-in chauffeur to leave a few minutes ago. He knew that behind those bright headlights, and on the other side of the windshield, sat the woman he loved.

He didn't love the way car was being treated, however, as it went from driving at speed to being stationary with any untidy squeal. He grimaced at the thought of how that poor machine must have been treated as it traveled here, before checking his phone to confirm that he was actually entitled to not be expecting this unsubtle arrival yet. He walked over and opened the passenger door before sliding into the seat with a relieved moan. He really was getting too old to be standing up in a bar for hours on end.

''I do not know why you never take a seat in these places, Tony.''

He looked across the short distance between him and the driver. He saw the beautiful and wonderfully familiar face of his wife-to-be staring back at him with a look of confusion. She could always tell when he needed a good sit down just from one look at him.

Tony sighed and leaned back against the headrest as he closed his eyes. Damn, this seat was comfortable.

''I dunno either.'' He responded honestly. ''Maybe they're just trying to torture me or something.''

Her brow furrowed at that, apparently unusual, reason to be on your feet for so long.

''That is a strange way to treat your long time friends.'' She stated matter-of-factly. ''But I did not go to college, I suppose. Perhaps I will never understand the way you act together.''

Her apparent surrender to trying to decode his buddies' youthful attitude was something he'd witnessed countless times before. She could never get why a group of middle aged men still insisted on acting like they were still in their early twenties. How they could be responsible husbands and fathers for most of the time, but suddenly turn the clocks back to their frat boy days whenever they met up with each other. Come to think of it, Tony had spent a lot of the night half wondering the same thing himself.

''You got here fast.'' He opened his eyes as he voiced his opinion to see her raise any eyebrow as she smiled at him. ''Well…fast even by your Nascar standards.'' He elaborated. ''I only texted you like five minutes ago.''

''Oh.'' The ex-Mossad officer suddenly said, as if he'd just given her an elusive piece of information. ''That's why my phone buzzed a second ago.''

While she reached into her pocket to check her cell, confusion etched its way over Tony's features as he tried to figure out why the woman was already on the road when he summoned her earlier. He knew they spent most of their days on the same wavelength, but there was no way some sort of long range telepathy had been established between them. At least, not one he was aware of. Were her spidey-senses tingling the moment he thought about going home?

''You'd already left?'' The tipsy, and now suspicious, Italian asked.

The question brought Ziva's eyes off her phone's screen and back to his, as she gave him a look suggesting he should find the answer to it rather clear.

''You always want to come home around this time, yes?'' She answered obviously. ''I knew you would have taken a little while to find a way of announcing your departure to the others, so I left a little after eleven.''

Her answer shed some much needed light on the situation that previously had Tony's beer-fueled mind spinning. She wasn't using special Jedi powers after all, she simply knew him too well. It was something he was actually grateful for. Having a woman in your life that simply _got_ you was every man's dream. He was so happy to share a world with this woman.

''Am I becoming that boring and predictable with my advancing years?'' His trademark grin meant no offence would be caused by whatever answer she offered.

The Israeli bombshell chuckled softly at his supposed insecurity. ''Perhaps.'' She conceded with that infectious smile of hers firmly in place. ''Or perhaps you just don't see the appeal of drinking all night anymore. You've simply grown up, Tony.''

He considered her chosen reason for his recent lack of social stamina. He actually thought she'd made a valid point. He _had_ grown up in the last few years. He was running his own team, acting responsibly inside and outside of work and, most importantly, he was enjoying a wonderfully exclusive relationship with a woman he loved more than anything in the world (even his Mustang).

His happy realizations were brought to an abrupt end when said woman had finally decided to pull away from the curb. Of course, this was not as comfortable an action as it should have been. First gear was always well and truly abused by his darling fiancée, and tonight was no different. The big engine in front of them growled as they shot off at drag-race speed. Tony had to close his eyes to try and hide from pain the noise of her shifting through the gears caused him. That poor clutch.

His usual disapproval of Ziva's driving technique was forgotten, however, when he glanced down at the gear-shift. The mostly bare, golden legs of his beloved ex-partner were in full view beyond it. He took in what she was wearing for the first time that evening. Yoga shorts that ended half way down her thighs accompanied a simple, black tank top on her torso. She never seemed to care about how dressed up she looked, but still always managed to be completely stunning in his eyes. Suddenly his slightly drunken mind was led into an entirely different place, one where he certainly didn't disapprove of the actions he was picturing her doing.

''You are staring.'' Her voice interrupted his bedroom-related fantasies. ''I did not think I was driving that badly.'' She added, as if that could be the only reason behind his lingering gaze.

He simply scoffed in response. This caused a deathly glare to be aimed in his direction.

''Eyes on the road!'' He half-yelled, reminding her where her angry looks should remain directed. He was slightly relieved to see her look back through the windshield almost immediately after his sharp order.

''I would have thought you'd be used to me by now, Tony.'' She started with a somewhat heavy sigh. ''Or did you want to marry me just so you could always be there to point out my mistakes?''

He knew she wasn't totally serious. He had vocally given her a tear-stained list of reasons why he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her when he proposed seven nights before. She was well aware of that, but was clearly in no mood for his driving-related scrutiny on this particular night. He couldn't help but be slightly hurt at her accusation, though. Even if it wasn't a real one.

''Of course not.'' He reassured her. ''You know why I asked you. It was because of your cooking.''

His joke was an attempt to bring a smile back to her gorgeous face. But her disapproving hum of annoyance meant the audience was not enjoying his material that night. Maybe she was in a bad mood.

'' Just remember, Tony.'' She explained with a warning finger. ''You made me watch Fatal Attraction and it certainly provided me with some new ideas of how I could use my cooking.''

He furrowed his brows as his expression formed a disgusted wince at what she was implying.

''You're not gonna boil a bunny, are you?'' He asked with genuine curiosity. ''We don't even own any bunnies.''

His exclamation brought another glance in his direction. She raised her eyebrows before issuing another non-threat. ''I am sure I could find something else to boil.''

The way her eyes quickly darted downwards towards his lap gave Tony all the additional details she left out of that particular warning. Now the image he had in his head _really_ disturbed him. He unconsciously moved further away from her while shielding the precious region off his body with his hands.

She snorted at his frightened reaction. To his relief, her smile returned as she chuckled in that oh so adorable way. Apparently she was just joking. _I knew that_ Tony told himself.

''How was everybody?'' His, now less scary, lover inquired. ''I presume they are still all doing well for themselves?''

Tony took a few seconds to adjust to the change of mood as well as the change of topic. He recollected all his conversations with his old friends, and failed to remember anything negative being said.

''Yeah.'' He confirmed with a nod. ''They're all doing great.''

''Good.'' She announced her opinion with sincerity. ''Were they happy to hear that you were finally tying the rope with me?''

He smiled at her typical botching of an English idiom. God he hoped she never changed.

''Knot.'' He corrected in a fond tone. ''Tying the _knot._ '' She rolled her eyes in that familiarly dismissive way. ''But yeah, they were delighted. Said they couldn't wait for the wedding.''

''They should not assume that they are all invited.'' Ziva teased. ''But at least they didn't warn you about how your social life was going to end now.''

''Oh no, they still did that.'' Tony assured her seriously. ''But if I'm only missing out on a sore head and aching legs, then I don't really mind.''

Her mouth dropped as she gaped at the news of her apparent reputation among his friends.

''They _must_ know that I never fuss over your plans with them by now.'' She said in a disbelieving tone. ''Unless you constantly complain about me when you hang out with your guy-friends?''

Her accusing inquiry brought a look of shocked hurt to his face.

''Seriously? You think I'm that much of an ass?''He returned. ''You hardly even come up in conversation.''

''Oh really?'' Her expression suggested she was slightly offended at the statement. He knew she really wasn't. She was just trying to scare her future husband into having to explain himself again.

''Honestly, unless you're a pro sportsman or an annoying co-worker, your name probably won't be heard too often.'' He reassured her.

This still didn't seem to help, though. ''So, you only complained about me when we were still coworkers?'' She gave him a teasing smirk as she voiced this challenge.

''Maybe.''

He tried to soften the honest reply with a guilty wince of apology. It seemed to do the trick, because Ziva actually chuckled at his antics. His smile returned at seeing her somewhat amused reaction. It didn't last too long, however, because he was soon forced into the back of his seat by the sudden burst of power from the car. Jesus, she had a heavy right foot tonight. The speed counter shot up into numbers well above the speed limit as they bombarded down the long road ahead.

''Why do I feel like I'm in a Fast and Furious movie all of sudden?'' He managed to squeeze out through a fear-choked throat.

''Because I am fast, and you are furious about it.'' She returned with proud smile.

Furious was a strong word for how he felt. But he supposed that was manlier than the truth, which was that he was as terrified as a careful old grandmother. He looked around at the world outside their metal box travelling at warp speed, and a glimpse of a car parked on one of the streets they had just shot past had his heart rate spiking with panic.

''Ziva…'' He stared warningly. ''I'm pretty sure that was a cop car back there.''

She seemed almost bored by such an idea. ''Oh please. You are just being paranoid, Tony.'' She accused with a dismissive wave of her right hand.

She still slowed down slightly, however, as he looked back behind them. He prayed he wasn't about to see the flash of red and blue lights following them, but was then reminded why he was actually an atheist. His earlier suspicions were confirmed as a police sedan pulled out onto the road behind them, its previously unused sirens now blaring.

''You know what?'' He announced sarcastically. ''You're right. I was just being paranoid. It turns out it's just the frickin ghost busters!'' He yelled mockingly. ''Please don't stop driving like a maniac on my account, Ziva.''

She had stopped listening to his exaggerated reaction, though, as she was now busy slowing down and looking into the rear view mirror with a look of annoyance etching her features.

''Damn it.'' She exclaimed with an angry expression.

Tony wasn't sure whether she was mad at the cops (who were just doing their jobs) or herself. He hoped it wasn't aimed towards him, anyway. She obliged the police and pulled over to a safe stop at the side of the road.

''Not again.'' She said in disbelief, before adjusting her tank top to reveal more of the olive skin in the region of her chest.

''Um…'' He started in confusion. ''Ziva, sweetcheeks, what the hell are you doing?''

His question brought her attention away from adjusting her hair in the rearview mirror to his confused face.

''If it is a man, I can get myself out of a ticket.'' She explained as if it was obvious.

That still didn't clarify anything in his head. ''By doing what?'' He quizzed in shock. ''Committing adultery?''

His accusation brought about one of her trademark eye rolls. ''Just some harmless flirting, Tony.'' She reassured him. ''Some men can be easily distracted.''

She had a good point. He knew that, when he was a traffic cop, he had let a shamefully high amount of attractive women get away with a warning when they should have got a ticket. That was back when he mostly chased after any girl who breathed, though. He never saw these women as wives or girlfriends. Ziva was spoken for, and that made her actions a bit unsettling.

''How often do you have to…distract male cops then?'' He inquired with a hint of jealousy.

She gave him another dismissive wave of her hand. ''I don't keep count, Tony.'' She responded as if it might reassure him. It didn't.

''Wow.'' He exclaimed in disbelief. ''And all this time I thought you'd just cleaned up your driving act. I guess this explains the lack of summoning letters from the court we've received in the mail recently.''

She gave another eye roll that arrived with an accompanying sigh. Before she could give him another vocal dismissal, however, three loud taps echoed off the driver's side window. Clearly the policeman/ woman had made their approach. Tony now actually wanted it to be a male, just so he could witness her attempt at charming her way out of trouble. He knew having her long term partner sat next to her would be enough to put her off her game. Or maybe he just hoped it would.

Ziva lowered the electric window before shooting the cop, who was indeed a man, a polite smile.

''Evening officer.'' She greeted politely as she deliberately tilted her body into the policeman's line of vision. Tony's eyes rolled so hard he half expected them to do a full rotation.

''Ma'am'' The officer in question returned. ''Could I see your license please?'' He asked, holding out an expectant hand.

Tony knew she hated being called that, so at least that was a small victory in the war against her dirty tactics. Sure enough, he saw her hands both tighten into fists at hearing his dead pan greeting. She would surely be a bit thrown off balance now. She reached behind her seat to retrieve her hand bag and find the object the police man was after. As she was rummaging through the contents of her personal utility kit, Tony couldn't help but recognize the officer's voice from somewhere. He couldn't place it, though.

When she eventually found the small piece of plastic she handed it over with a fake look of embarrassment.

''Try not to laugh at my picture.'' She instructed. ''It was quite a few years ago now.''

The uniformed scrutinizer examined her license for what felt like too long, before returning his attention back down to Ziva.

''Do you have any idea how fast you were just going?'' The officer asked, getting straight to the point.

She pretended to consider that for a moment or two before returning an innocently clueless expression to her opposition. ''Was I speeding?'' She asked in an uncharacteristically girly tone.

''You were going at over 70 miles per hour, ma'am.''

Another use of that word. Her internal anger must have been growing by the second. She didn't let that prevent her from smiling enticingly at the man outside the door, however.

''Sorry.'' She apologized in a slightly sultry tone. ''I have a tendency to let myself lose control at times.'' She added with a wink.

Wow. Tony wasn't sure whether the cop was falling for this, but _he_ was definitely starting to. He was at least a quarter of the way to being turned on. It seemed her skillful manipulation was indeed working on the other man as well, because he leaned further down into the window and smiled for the first time since his unwelcomed arrival.

''Don't we all.'' He replied in a now charming tone. ''You strike me as a girl with a wild side, Miss…'' He looked back at the license quickly. ''David. I guess your Israeli routes make you quite unique in many respects.''

She chuckled huskily back. ''Oh, you have no idea, Mr…?''

''Roebuck. But please, call me John.''

Tony had seen (and heard) enough. This little game was going to have to end, before he became seriously concerned about how far Ziva might take it.

''Hey!'' He interrupted the worrisome conversation for the first time. ''Why don't you check out the ring on her finger, buddy?''

Roebuck bent down further to look at Tony for the first time. His surprised expression suggested he was completely unaware of the passenger up until this point. But his look of shock was soon replaced by one of narrow-eyed consideration. Tony was once again certain he recognized the voice, and now face, of this man. But from where?

'' _Swish_?'' The policeman then questioned with a furrowed brow. ''Is that you?''

The use of his old Philadelphia PD nick name kicked his memory into gear. Now he remembered someone called Roebuck. How could he forget?

'' _Hotshot?''_ DiNozzo returned.

Ziva's glare at Tony had turned into a brow-furrowing look of confusion as she looked between the two men. The use of that particular word spread a slow smile back over the officer's face.

''Yeah!'' He confirmed excitedly. ''Holy crap! It's been too long, man.''

''Do you two know each other?'' Ziva asked in slight shock.

She had returned to her usual demeanor after watching this apparent reunion unfold. Before she got any reply, however, Tony had unbuckled his seat belt and exited out of his side of the car. She turned back to her window to find that the officer had seemed to lose interest in their original conversation. He walked round to the front of the car, where Tony met him with a manly hug and handshake. Her confusion levels were only outweighed by her curiosity, which had her leaving her own seat to join the two men. They were now partaking in an animated catch-up. She had briefly forgotten about her somewhat inappropriate attire, but now felt a bit embarrassed by it.

''I heard you're a big-time fed now.'' Roebuck announced with a slap to Tony's shoulder.

The agent in question nodded with a proud smile. ''Sure am. NCIS'' He confirmed. ''Even running my own team these days.''

''No way. Congrats, man.'' The officer praised sincerely. ''I thought you worked for some hard ass ex-marine?''

Ziva moved to stand beside Tony as the little Q and A continued.

''I used to.'' Tony replied with a nod, before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. ''But I passed the Gibbs-taming baton to my fiancée here.'' He informed his old friend, as he gestured to his ex-partner with a quick tilt of the head.

Roebuck seemed to notice Ziva again for the first time since he first looked at Tony. ''Fiancée? Congrats again, man.'' His appraisal, again, seemed genuine. ''How long 'til the wedding?''

Tony looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. He clearly didn't have an answer, and must have expected his future wife to provide their new friend with the information, not him. She duly obliged.

''We have not decided yet.'' She eventually spoke up in a polite tone. ''It has only been a week since he proposed.'' She elaborated further.

He nodded with understanding. ''A lot of planning still to be done then.'' He shot Tony a knowing look. ''Good luck with all that.''

His voice suggested he'd experienced the whole process himself at some point. But before Tony could ask about the other man's love life, his exotic object of affection finally released the question that must have been on the tip of her tongue for the last few minutes.

''So how far do you two go back?''

Her two fellow conversationalists looked at each other with the twinkle of nostalgia in their eyes. '' _Hotshot_ here was one of my colleagues back in Philly.'' Tony informed her with a fond smile. ''Best damn shooter on the force.''

That must have explained the nick name then. She knew men tended to form them for each other in favor of using the christian names their respective parents had actually chosen. Tony had always done it for just about anyone he'd ever met. Poor old McGee had been subjected to about a thousand different versions of his surname over the decade or so when he worked with the Italian.

''And Tony was an absolute genius with a basketball. Hence why we called him _Swish._ '' John explained with a teasing smirk.

Ziva knew that much. Tony would have probably become a professional, had it not been for his tragic knee injury. These days she was ashamed at the fact she was secretly happy he never did achieve his dream. If he had, she would never have met him. Lord only knows where she would have ended up if that was the case, but she was pretty sure it would be six feet beneath the ground somewhere.

She still wasn't sure what merited his Philly nick name, though. '' _Hotshot_ I understand.'' She announced. ''But was does _'swish'_ mean?''

Her question earned her a confused look off of Roebuck, and an affectionate one of her fiancée.

''It's the sound of a perfect three pointer.'' Tony explained in a familiar tone. ''When it goes through the hoop and only gets net, you know?''

She still didn't really get it, but decided it wasn't worth the further confusion that continuing the line of questioning would cause her.

''Oh.'' She said, as if she fully understood what he meant. He probably knew she actually _didn't._

Roebuck's comm. started buzzing with the voice of a woman, that Tony assumed was from dispatch. It mentioned something about an armed robbery a few blocks from where they stood. His ex-colleague's face slipped back into professional mode as he raised his hand radio to his mouth.

''Roger that. I'm on it.'' He replied calmly.

He lowered the communicative device before walking over and handing Ziva her license back. Both members of the federal couple had forgotten about the reason behind their journey's interruption, and silently begged the officer to drop the issue as well. Luckily, he didn't seem to be writing out any tickets. He simply gave Tony another handshake, this time as a farewell, with his friendly smile still in place.

''Duty calls.'' He informed them apologetically. ''We should meet up for drinks sometime, Swish.''

Tony nodded enthusiastically at the offer. ''Absolutely. I'll try and find the time for it.''

''I'm sure you can find a way of contacting me- being a fed and all.'' John added, though he was seemingly in a hurry. ''And _you…_ '' He said turning to Ziva, ''be more careful behind that wheel, alright? You won't get away with it a second time.''

His warning was serious, but she was relieved he had seemingly decided to let her off after all.

''I will.'' She half-lied. ''It is unlikely that Tony is friends with every policeman in the city.'' She added with a fond look up at her lover's smiling face.

''Well I wouldn't put it past him.'' Roebuck added with a wink. ''You guys take care.''

His final words had barely left his mouth before he was walking back to his police sedan, barking orders into his radio as he went. The couple looked at each other and silently agreed to get back in their _own_ car. They were re-seated and buckled up before Tony inevitably broke the silence.

''That was lucky.'' He stated the obvious. ''You didn't even have to start taking your clothes off in the end.''

She chuckled. ''I hope that would not have been necessary.'' She conceded in an amused tone. ''Your head would have probably exploded with anger.''

''Well, you certainly seemed to be enjoying yourself a little too much.'' He accused, though his smile signaled his lack of any _real_ disapproval.

Ziva smirked proudly. ''I told you: easily distracted.'' She reminded him of her earlier description of how men often behaved. ''I would have gotten out of it, even if you had not known him.''

Her confidence in her own ability to flirt her way out of trouble caused Tony's smile to grow even more. ''Oh I don't think so, little miss sunshine.'' He argued. ''Not with me sat in the car. That's one sure way to make you less appealing.''

She shot him a look that suggested he'd mildly offended her. But he knew she was still looking back at their encounter with amusement.

''I am surprised you lasted so long before bumming in on our conversation.'' She informed him with that teasing glint in her eyes.

'' _Butting_ in.'' He amended automatically, bringing another overused eye roll from Ziva. ''And honestly? I was too shocked for words at the time. I half expected you two to start making out.''

Her response to his jealousy was always a casual one. Her deep chuckle at his admission reminded him how lucky he was to be with a woman like her. They often got into little fights and arguments, but never about this kind of thing. He was thankful for how laid back she could truly be, even when he was clearly being a bit over possessive.

''He was not that cute.'' She assured him in typical fashion. ''Now let's get you home, _Swish_.'' She said teasingly. ''Before any more of your old friends decide to show up.''

He nodded in agreement. ''Sounds like a good idea.'' He confirmed. ''Most of the cops I know get suspicious of speeding ninjas, though. Maybe you should take it easy this time.''

''I will not make any promises.'' She shot back with a wink.

He knew she was really agreeing to behave herself, however. At least, for her standards anyway. He suspected that she could reduce her speed by about half and still be over the limit. But he was pleasantly surprised when she released the parking brake and gently pulled away from the curb. Her usual rise from zero to _way too fast_ was replaced by a smooth cruise through the gears as she had, seemingly, learned her lesson. This was the first time he'd seen her drive in such a manner, and he wasn't sure if it was a prank.

''Ok. Who are you and what have you done with my fiancée?'' He asked, but with a proud smile stretched across his cheeks.

She laughed at his surprised reaction to her suddenly ordinary style of traveling. ''Perhaps I just want to treat the love of your life a bit better than I usually do.''

He guessed she was referring to the Mustang. Yes, he loved it. But there was no way it matched that chosen description. His bones only ached with adoration for the woman who was currently driving it. He didn't care how many speeding tickets she received, she would never stop owning his heart. If he could succeed in making her happy every day for the rest of his life, then he could die a truly content man. Hell, if he died even half as happy as he felt looking at his ex-partner's beautiful face right then, he would still be satisfied.

''I think the _actual_ love of my life will be in for some good treatment as well when we get home.'' He promised her.

She smiled fondly as he lifted her gear-shifting hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles softly. God, he would never get enough of making her smile. He was going to _devour_ her when they got back.

''I am sure they would enjoy that.'' She affirmed with a soft tone.

Yep. Tony DiNozzo had grown up, alright. He wouldn't trade what he had now, or what he was _going_ to have, for anything. He could see himself having children, sharing even more adventures and eventually growing old with this woman. He now had a true purpose in life, and not just with his work. As they glided (at an actual safe speed) down the highway towards their home, he looked on to their future with an immeasurable amount of gleeful excitement.

* * *

 **Hope this was entertaining enough. It was just a random idea I thought of in my head the other day. Reviews are obviously welcome. Cheers for reading  
**


End file.
